1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sun visor for an automobile, which shields incident light through a windshield and side windows of the automobile.
2. Related Art
Many vehicles are equipped with sun visors for the purpose of preventing occupants from being dazzled by intense sun light through a windshield or side windows. A sun visor is generally installed near the windshield on a ceiling and flipped down to cover the windshield in part or directed at any of side windows to cover the side window in part. The PTL 1 discloses an art related to a sun visor for an automobile.
In accordance with the related art disclosed in the PTL 1, by drawing a supplementary body out of a main body in the horizontal direction, the sun visor can expand the range of light shielding. This art could further reduce a possibility that occupants are dazzled but may further limit their visual ranges.